


The Actual Not Cannibals Attack Sieg

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Okegom, Original Work
Genre: Multi, i thought i left okegom excuse me but what the frick, siegy boi gets no breaks, this is a double whamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: its like the naruto one. buuuut.... instead, everyone's a rapist. and it's not just a theatrical thing. oopsies





	The Actual Not Cannibals Attack Sieg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOkegom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/gifts).



> i'm sorry in advance

Sieg's walking through the woods.  
There's no one around and his phone is dead.  
Out of the corner of his eye he spots one.

*Whispers* "Satanica..."

Satanica and Reficul are actually both following Sieg, about thirty feet back.  
They get down on all fours and break into a sprint, they're gaining on him!

SATANICA AND REFI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sieg's looking for literally anyone but them, but he's all turned around.  
They're almost upon him now, and Sieg can see there's blood on their faces...  
MY GOD, THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Running for his sanity from Satanica and Refi!  
They're brandishing flail mace's! It's Satanica and Refi!  
Lurking in the shadowsssss....  
The rape and torture double team! Satanica and Refi!  
Living in the woods! Satanica and Refi!  
Killing, for sport! Satanica and Refi!  
Discarding all the bodiessssss...  
Actual rapists Satanica and Refi!

Now it's dark, and Sieg seems to have lost them...  
But he's hopelessly lost himself...  
Stranded, with rapist murderers!  
He creeps silently through the underbrush...  
Aha! In the distance - A cottage with a light on - hope!  
Sieg moves stealthily towards it...  
BUT HIS LEG! aH! IT'S CAUGHT IN A BEAR TRAP!

Gnawing off his leg... *Loudly whispers* QUIET, QUIET...  
Limping to the cottage... *Loudly whispers* QUIET, QUIET...

Now Sieg's on the doorstep...  
Sitting inside, Sin and Refi!  
Sharpening an axe! Just Reficul!  
BUT SHE DOESN'T HEAR SIEG ENTER! SIN AND REFI!  
He's asking Sin to protecc from Refiiii...  
SIN RUTLESSLY SCOLDS HER WIFE, REFICUL!  
PRAYING FOR HIS LIFE WITH SIN AND REFI!  
BEING LET OFF, THANKS TO SIN!  
THANK HER FOR GOOD LUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SAFE AT LAST, FROM ATLEAST REFI...

Sieg limps into the Pitch Black Forest...  
Blood oozing from his stump leg.  
Sieg's finally beaten, atleast Refi...

WAIT! HE FORGOT THE OTHERS! ELUX AND SATANICA SURPRIIIIISE!!!!!!!!!  
ELUX AND SATANICA RECOGNISE EACHOTHER, AND START ARGUING OVER SIEG!  
SIEG TAKES THE OPPORTUNITYYYYY!!!!!!!!! HE DOES TAKE IT!   
SIEG SOMEHOW BODY SLAMS BOTH SATANICA AND ELUX!  
LEGENDARY FIGHT, WITH SATANICA AND ELUX!  
NORMAL TUESDAY NIGHT, FOR SATANICA AND ELUX!  
HE TRIES TO SWING AN AXE AT SATANICA AND ELUX...  
BUT BLOOD IS DRAINING FAST FROM HIS STUMP LEG!  
THEY'RE DODGING EVERY SWIPE!  
THEY PARRY TO THE LEFT!  
SIEG CAN'T REALLY FIGHT, LUCKILY THERE'S REFI OUT OF NOWHERE!  
SHE HITS THEIR HEADS TOGETHER NOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SHE HAS JUST INCAPACITATED SATANICA AND ELUX!

Their unconscious bodies topple to the floor, expressionless...  
Sieg falls to his knees and catches his breath, confused as to why Refi saved him, but it's probably because Sin probably made her help.  
He's finally safe, from Satanica and Elux...

**Author's Note:**

> why do i make these things... may the gods (and devils) have mercy on me


End file.
